


The Chicken Files 19

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [23]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 19





	The Chicken Files 19

File 18*

 

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist,“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen hielt T.J. Roger die Tür auf. 

Jener hielt eine Tüte hoch. „Ich hab uns was zu Essen mitgebracht. Frühlinsgrollen.“

„Schön, da haben wir was für danach.“ T.J. führte seinen Kollegen ins Wohnzimmer. „Erst das Vergnügen?“

„Gern“, erwiderte Roger und nahm auf der Couch Platz. „Hast du es schon abgehört?“

T.J. schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte auf dich warten. Aber ich denke, es weiß, was darauf zu hören ist.“ Er ging zu seiner Stereoanlage und drückte den Startknopf. 

Zunächst drang nur ein schmatzendes Geräusch aus den Lautsprechern, doch dann: "Kuck mal, ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Als ich das bei Macys sah, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Du wirst umwerfend darin aussehen."

"Oh Frank, was für ein toller Rock."

Roger und T.J. sahen sich verdutzt an. „Okay, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet“, gestand Letzterer. 

"Ich wusste, dein sexy Hintern sieht darin einfach fantastisch aus. Ich kann kaum erwarten, in ihn reinzukommen."

"Oh Frank, du weißt, wie es mich antörnt, wenn du so mit mir redest."

„Damit schone eher“, grinste T.J.

„Der Chief vögelt Blake nachdem er ihn in einen Rock gesteckt hat?“, wunderte sich Roger. „Ich wusste immer, dass das Revier verrückt ist, aber dass es so verrückt ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Naja, ich hatte da schon so etwas erwartet. So wie die sich manchmal anschauen“, meinte T.J. „Und es erklärt, warum sie beide versuchten, sich heute unsichtbar zu machen.“

„Ich dachte immer, Peter und Kermit sind unser Revierpärchen“, gestand Roger.

„Na, ich weiß nicht“; war T.J. skeptisch. „Peter hängt doch nur noch mit seinem Vater rum und Kermit liebt vor allem seinen Computer und seine Waffe. Ich dachte immer eher an Judy and Mary-Margaret.“ 

"Ich habe noch etwas für dich, etwas ganz Großes, Hartes."

"Oh Frank... Gott... du weißt doch, ich bin im Dienst."

„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann?“ T.J. war derweil an Roger heran gerückt und hatte einen Arm lässig über die Lehne hinter ihm gelegt. 

Roger nickte. „An der Akademie“, gestand er.

Das Lächeln auf T.J. s Gesicht wurde breiter. „Schön, dass ich mich in der nicht getäuscht habe.“

"Ich will ja auch nicht deine Ohren."

"Komm schon, Henry. Es ist schon acht Stunden her seit dem letzten Mal und ich halt’s kaum noch aus."

Wieder sahen sich die jungen Männer überrascht an. „Nicht schlecht für deren Alter“, bemerkte Roger. 

"Willst du nicht ein bisschen auf meiner Stange reiten? Die ganzen 24 Zentimeter in dir spüren?" 

„Das kann ich auch bieten“, meinte T.J.

„Wirklich?“, Rogers Augen leuchteten auf.

„Soll ich’s dir zeigen?“

Roger nickte. T.J. öffnete seine Hose und holte sein bereits halbsteifes Glied heraus. „Voll ausgefahren schafft der das locker“, betonte er. Roger leckte sich die Lippen.

"Steck ihn rein, Frank. Ganz tief rein."

"Sofort, Baby, sofort."

„Willst du ihn auch drin haben?“, flüsterte T.J. in Rogers Ohr. Der schluckte und nickte.

"Spürst du, wie er in dich fährt, Baby? Bis zur Wurzel."

"Ja... Jaaaa.... Red weiter, Frank. Es turnt mich so an, wenn du schmutzig mit mir redest."

„Nicht nur dich“; stöhnte Roger. T.J. küsste ihn und schob seine Hand in Rogers Hose. 

"Ich fick dich jetzt durch, bis du Sterne siehst und deinen Namen nicht mehr weißt. Ich vögel’ dich bis morgen früh und dann fang ich von vorn an."

" Oh jaaa... jaaaa..."

"Ich rammel dich bis... sag mal, Henry, was ist das für ein Licht da auf deinem Pult?"

"Verdammt! Das ist die Verbindung zum Revier, ich muss drauf gefallen sein, als du mich vorhin so leidenschaftlich küsstest. Oh verdammt, weißt du, was das heißt?“ 

"Ja, du Idiot, Schalt’s ab. Sofort!" 

„Och schade, jetzt verpassen wir glatt den Höhepunkt“, bedauerte Roger.

„Ich schätze, sie haben den auch verpasst“, lachte T.J. Er löste sich von Roger und stand auf, streckte dann dem anderen die Hand hin. „Komm, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen und für unseren eigenen Sorgen.“

///

„Pscht, sei mal still.“ T.J. hielt den unter ihm liegenden und stöhnenden Roger hastig den Mund zu. „Ich glaube, da ist jemand.“

Er stand auf, holte seine Waffe aus der Nachttischschublade, ging zur Schlafzimmertür und zog sie vorsichtig auf. „Vater!“, reif er überrascht.

Der Commissioner drehte sich um. „Himmel, Junge, hast du mich erschreckt. Ich dachte, du bist nicht da, weil du nicht auf mein Klingeln reagiert hast. Du habe ich mich selbst herein gelassen.“

Das habe ich dann wohl überhört.“ T.J. drehte sich zu Roger um und bedeute ihm, sich ruhig zu verhalten.

„Du bist schon im Bett?“, wunderte sich sein Vater.

„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und habe mich hinge legt“, sagte T.J. hastig. Er positionierte sich so hinter der Tür, dass sein Vater sie nicht einfach aufdrücken konnte.

„Soll ich deine Muter anrufen, damit sie kommt und nach dir sieht“, bot jener an.

Bloß nicht, dachte T.J. „Ich habe eine Tablette genommen und bin schon schläfrig“, sagte er und gähnte demonstrativ. „Was wolltest du denn hier?“

„Ach deine Mutter wollte unbedingt die Bach-Aufnahme wieder, die sie dir geliehen hatte. Sie sagt ohne das Weihnachtsoratorium ist es morgen kein richtiger Advent. Gib mir die Kassette und ich bin gleich wieder weg:“

„Die liegt bei der Anlage“, sagte T.J. „Gute Nacht, Vater.“

„Gute Nacht, Sohn.“

T.J. blieb hinter der Schlafzimmertür stehen bis er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Dann trat er wieder zum Bett. „So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Ich fürchte, bei mir steht gar nichts mehr“; erwiderte Roger. „Du Vorstellung vom Big Boss im Bett mit seinem Sohn erwischt zu werden, ist nicht gerade förderlich für meine Libido.“

„Soll ich sie mit ein bisschen Inspiration wieder auf Vordermann bringen?“ T.J. setzte wieder sein Lausbubengrinsen auf.

Roger nickte. „Solange du mich nicht in einen Rock stecken willst.“

„Wäre viel zu schade deinen Knackarsch darin zu verstecken“; meinte T.J. und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er schaltete die Stereoanlage an, doch nichts geschah. 

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“

Alarmiert stürzte Roger ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los?“

T.J. war leichenblass, als er sich zu ihm umwandte. „Mein Vater hat die Kassette aus der Anlage mitgenommen.“

* Fortsetzung zu „Abgehört“


End file.
